Cameras, such as video cameras and still cameras, can be used to capture an image, a series of images, or a video of a physical, real-world scene. Certain devices, by way of an augmented reality (AR) application or functionality, may be configured to insert virtual objects into the captured images or video before and/or while the images or video are displayed.